


Marry me

by Florchis



Series: Florchis ships it all [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Graduation, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: I remember the moment I looked in your eyes, and I saw you and me growing old [Simmorse Proposal AU]
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: Florchis ships it all [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Marry me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [independentalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/gifts).



Everyone’s caps are still up in the air while Bobbi turns around to look at her, a million suns shining in her smile, and Jemma’s treacherous mouth betrays her.

“Marry me?”

Time stops right then, science be damned. Bobbi’s expression is frozen in half joy and half disbelief, and in any other situation, Jemma would wring her hands in anxiety, try to backtrack in what she just said, and get her foot further down her mouth in the process, but not right now. It’s true that she wasn’t planning on saying it, but she can not pretend she hasn’t been thinking about it. She has been coming to terms with this outcome for the last ten years they had known each other but the thought hadn’t taken proper form until she said it out loud.

Now that it’s out in the open, though, Jemma feels at peace. Maybe she should take this as to mean that not everything needs to be planned down to each last painstaking detail. Not that she would take her own advice anyway.

“What did you just say?”

People are shouting and hugging each other around them, but she and Bobbi are still sitting on the bleachers, looking at each other. Her girlfriend’s face is completely unreadable and Jemma does not regret what she said but does wish she knew how to be better at timing.

“I know this is a bit hasty and we should probably talk about it in detail, but I have loved you for over a decade and I stand by it. Bobbi Morse, would you marry me?”

She should probably have a ring, she thinks when her right hand starts to itch. To hide her misstep, she grabs Bobbi’s hands in her. Feels right.

“You are unbelievable,” Bobbi hisses under her breath, and people around them are starting to leave the stage, and they are going to stand out any second now. “Couldn’t you wait until we had left town?”

Jemma shakes her head.

“No. We fell in love here. It is only fair we close the circle here.”

Bobbi licks her lips and looks away, and for the first time since she blurted out the question, Jemma is afraid she is actually going to say no.

“Damnit, Jemma, way to ruin the surprise I was planning for the first night in our own apartment.”

The laugh rises from the bottom of her stomach and it erupts in her mouth like a volcano. Why her eyes are also wet is something she is not willing to acknowledge

“Is that a yes?”

Bobbi moves her hand to stroke Jemma’s cheek and only then Jemma feels like the world starts rotating on its axis as it should again. 

“Always.”


End file.
